


In Case You Didn't know

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, campaign one spoilers?, post ep 83
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Kima's armor felt heavy on her shoulders as the memory of herself sinking past the icy blue surface replayed itself in her mind’s eye. The panic that she felt before began to creep back into her chest. It wasn’t until she felt Allura’s warm hand squeeze her own that she returned her focus to Whitestone. Allura was looking down at her with a weary smile that fell far short of reaching her eyes. It was the first time in over a decade that Kima had seen a crack in Allura’s elegant facade outside of their private quarters.





	In Case You Didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the song "In case you didn't know" by Brett Young and I highly encourage listening to it as you read. Enjoy!

The walk home from the temple was a quiet one with the light Whitestone breeze blowing unkempt hair in and out of their faces. Kima and Allura strode along the familiar path hand in hand, as the weight of the day and the exhaustion that had settled into their bones slowed their progress. Under any other circumstances, Kima wouldn’t stand for such a slow and purposeless pace, but her mind was still back on Viscan. 

Her armor felt heavy on her shoulders as the memory of herself sinking past the icy blue surface replayed itself in her mind’s eye. The panic that she felt before began to creep back into her chest. 

It wasn’t until she felt Allura’s warm hand squeeze her own that she returned her focus to Whitestone. Allura was looking down at her with a weary smile that fell far short of reaching her eyes. It was the first time in over a decade that Kima had seen a crack in Allura’s elegant facade outside of their private quarters. 

After what simultaneously felt like both an eternity and an instant, they lumbered up to their small cottage and quickly entered the familiar space. Allura moved toward the kitchen with the intention to start a kettle and Kima set about removing her armor. Even with years of practiced movements, she felt as though she couldn’t get out of it fast enough, the pressure of the usually comforting.metal making her feel claustrophobic. 

Her legs took on a mind of their own carried her to the washroom. The habit of her nightly routine set in and she felt herself begin to go through the motions. She dimly registered the sound of Allura speaking to someone in their living room, but didn’t have the energy to care who it was or what it was about. She was only able to get as far as turning the water on for a bath before she stopped dead in her tracks. Allura materialized behind her and gently placed her hand over Kima’s and used it to turn the water off again. 

“Perhaps we can go without tonight my love.” She said softly. 

Kima gave her a curt nod. 

Allura brought her hand up and cupped Kima’s chin. Her thumb came to rest on Kima’s cheek and her eyes flashed blue and a small gust of wind passed over Kima’s halfling form. The left remaining blood and salt that had clung to her face, hair and clothes disappeared in an instant. The wizard repeated the spell on herself before reaching out for Kima’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. Allura helped herself and Kima out of their remaining clothes and into more comfortable leisure wear. Kima was the first to collapse onto their bed, with Allura following soon behind her. They managed to get wrapped up in each other’s arms before exhaustion overtook them both. 

Though they more than deserved a dreamless sleep, Kima awoke less than two hours later, flying into a sitting position with cold sweat covering her skin and her heart racing in her chest. Allura had the smaller woman in her arms instantly. “You’re home, you’re safe, I’ve got you.” She said gently as she rubbed soothing circles into Kima’s back. 

Kima slowly started to relax in the familiar embrace, and as she got more comfortable, she shifted so that she and Allura were once again laying down, this time with her face pressed into Allura’s neck. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Allura asked after pressing a soft kiss to the top of Kima’s head. 

Kima shook her head. “Not the dream, no.” She replied, her voice husky from sleep and disuse. 

“Something else then. What is troubling that beautiful mind?” 

Kima pushed herself up just enough so that she could meet Allura’s gaze. “I love you Allie.” 

“And I love you.” 

Kima’s face did not soften as it usually did when they shared this sentiment. Her eyes held a fear that Allura had only caught a glimpse of once or twice in the time that they had known each other. 

“Kima what…?” 

Kima cut her off. “Hang on, just let me…” She took a deep breath and continued. “Let me say this first.” 

Allura nodded, giving Kima the go ahead. 

Kima swallowed hard. “I’m not the best person. I complain, I bicker, I come home in muddy clothes and track blood across our floor, and I’m known to have a bit of a temper. I know that all of that can be hard to deal with sometimes, that I _am_ be hard to deal with most of the time.”

By now, Allura had drawn her eyebrows together in confusion. “Kima.” She said again, though this time it was much softer. 

Kima shook her head. “Let me finish, please?” There was a plea in her tone. “ I’ve seen a lot of bad things and participated in even more, but out of everything I’ve ever done, the worst is not making it clear just how much I love and care about you Allie. This world is full of shitty things and even shittier people. I’ve faced death more times than I can count and way too often I’ve done it without hesitation or considering the consequences. Today I realized how big of a mistake that was.” Kima gave Allura a small smile. “I love everything about you: the way you stretch in your chair after you’ve been reading for hours, the way you hum to yourself when we’re making dinner together, the way you can command a room with just your presence and a million other things I could spend hours reciting. You’re the most beautiful woman in all of Exandria and I’m sorry I haven’t said it as much as I should have.” 

The confusion in Allura’s face faded and it was replaced with understanding. “Oh, my dear Kima, I know how deep your love runs for me. You have been telling me in your way for as long as I can remember.” 

“I don’t… How?” Kima asked. 

Allura smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind Kima’s ear. “Well, for starters, you always have a way of defending my honor even when it is nowhere near being in jeopardy. In fact, I believe I have lost count of all of the pub brawls that have come about for that very reason.” 

A light blush appeared on Kima’s sun kissed skin and she quickly cleared her throat to draw attention away from it. “Every single one of them had it coming.” She grumbled. 

“I have no doubt.” Allura replied, shaking her head good naturedly. “Would you like me to continue?” 

Kima chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, considering her response before giving Allura a nod. 

“Alright, then there is the fact that there has not been a single night that we’ve slept together that you haven’t placed yourself closest to the exit in case of an intruder. Or how you always save me the last helping of food because you know that I had probably missed a meal. You let me steal all of the blankets, even on the coldest nights…” 

Allura was cut off by a pair of halfing lips that were suddenly pressed up against hers. 

“Stop, I’m begging you. I’d lose my whole reputation if anyone found out that I am capable of being that sappy.” 

“I assure you I would never let that happen. It will be our little secret.” 

Kima shifted so that she could hold Allura’s gaze. “I love you.” 

“And I love you. Now if you don’t mind, I think we could both use some sleep, fighting dragons is not as easy as it once was.” 

“Damn right it’s not, but you gotta admit, it was fun being out there together again.” 

Allura pulled Kima close and rolled her eyes. “It was certainly something.” 

“Mmhm, you loved it.” 

“For the love of Bahamut, go back to sleep Kima.” 

Her only response was the sound of slow even breaths from the sleeping halfling beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing for them and am always open to feedback. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
